Captive
by Aviaries
Summary: AU. What if, after the events of The Gatekeeper, Koragg hadn't let Udonna go? Eventual Leanbow/Udonna.
1. Captive

What if, after the events of Gatekeeper Pt 2, Koragg doesn't let Udonna go.

* * *

He held her arm tightly. He gripped it with the force of iron, sending pain shooting it.

"The Snow Staff stays with me," he growled. She tried to twist away, only hurting herself in the process. "And so do you."

Koragg's rough voice sent chills through Udonna's system. He was supposedly a man of honor, but holding her captive didn't seem very honorable to the White Sorceress. The sorceress tried, once again, to break free, but this time, Koragg let her.

"You can't hold me here," she said, raising her hand to cast a spell.

A blast of magic caused her to stumble back and she found that she couldn't use any sort of magic.

"What have you done," she demanded, voice rising.

"Prevented your escape," he said. "Come with me."

He began to turn away but Udonna was rooted to the spot, partly out of fear, partly out of defiance.

"Now. Or I'll return to the surface and punish your rangers for your actions."

Udonna swallowed and, although purely incensed by his words, followed him. He kept her close to him, slowing his pace if she slowed down hers. There was absolutely no chance of escape.

The woman stilled as she saw where he meant to hold her. It was a cave, but the entrance was obscured by thorns. Very small, very dark. She hated the dark.

"You're to live here."

She gave an abbreviated laugh in a mocking tone. "Live? Aren't you going to kill me? Is this my prison until my death," she asked dubiously.

The Knight Wolf growled at her and held her arm again. The other one. Tighter than before. Udonna almost regretted her snide remark. Almost.

"Do not test me, sorceress."

She fell silent and she could almost feel the triumph he felt. The wave of feeling was faint, but Udonna was a better empath than most.

With a wave of his hand, the vines receded into the walls and he pushed (literally pushed) the white sorceress into the cell. It was a luxury to call it a cell. It was cramped, damp, and all there was in it was a stone tablet slightly raised above the floor for the woman to sleep on. There was almost no light, except what filtered through the door, which Udonna suspected would be heavily decreased once the vines extended across the entrance again.

The Knight, she laughed in her mind to call him that, didn't say anything. He just grunted and waved his hand and the vines overtook the cell again. Udonna had been correct in her theory. The light was almost non-existent. She felt claustrophobic in this small room.

He wouldn't care, she thought bitterly. Of course, he wouldn't care at all about her. He nearly killed her niece and closest family. He was going to kill her to raise his master. The same master responsible for her husband's death. She punched out at that, not realizing she had hit the wall. Her knuckles stung, and she was sure she would bruise. Pulling her hand away, she say it was bleeding slightly, having cut her knuckle on the edge of a stone.

Her reaction was to curse lightly under her breath and to take a seat on the small mockery of a bed. It was a little wet, and it was a little smaller than she was. She realized she would have to curl up a little. Her eyes began to water slightly, and she, again, cursed.

After what felt like eternity, she resigned and curled up a little to go to sleep. Admittedly, her clothes weren't all too comfortable, and she removed her corseted top-layer, leaving the base layer under it, and bustles. She folded them all neatly and set them on the floor in the dry spot by her bed. Then she undid her elaborate hair style, reminding herself that she wouldn't be able to restyle it without magic, because, honestly, it was so complicated that magic was really the only way she could do it.

When she laid her head down to sleep, feeling her hair spread out. A tiny trickle of water, a drop every few second, dripped beside her head.

She tried to relax, but found that she could do nothing but fear the worst. Determined to remain vigilant, it took a few hours before she fell asleep, exhausted by her day, her kidnap, and her overall hope that this was not the end of her.

* * *

A/N: Okay. That was fun. I'm thinking of continuing this, but if you look at my history, we all know my track-record for continuing stories. (It's not good.) I'm going to try anyways though.


	2. Encounter

Days had passed. Udonna was still getting used to the lack of light. The most stormy day in the forest would have felt like heaven against such dim light.

Now and again, Koragg would check on her. He would stand on the other side of the thorny wall and just watch her. She pretended not to notice. She could hear him coming down the corridor, light rocks being crushed under his boots, and typically pretended to sleep. It was fairly convincing, she thought. It wasn't so hard, actually. She was already laying down. (Rare was the time when she would get up and walk about the tiny space.) All that she had to do was close her eyes and breathe.

Maybe that's how she lost track of time. She couldn't tell when she fell asleep and when she didn't. Sometimes she was just lying there, only existing. The bare minimum of any sort of action was just existing.

Thinking back on all of this, she exhaled deeply and sat up. She didn't realize that now was a time he was watching her.

"You're up." Simple statement. Not much emotion.

Udonna nearly jumped. However, she maintained her composure and simply turned to him with a look of contempt. "Yes, I am."

A silence overtook them. Beneath his armor, Koragg was wondering what he should be saying. He was a competent warrior, of course. But as a conversationalist? Never.

On the bright side, he'd been doing a good job bringing her food. It wasn't much, mostly just fruit that grew near the Underworld. He offered her a pomegranate the second day, but knowing the legend of pomegranates, Udonna declined. Since then, he'd brought her stickleberries and apples. Even though they she was reassured they were not poisonous, Udonna was still wary of the gifts.

"If you've got something to say, I suggest you say it," she said harshly.

Koragg made a noise implying anger, and Udonna really wanted to shrink away, finding at least some comfort in the vines dividing them. "I'm keeping you here as leverage. I don't have anything to say besides that."

He turned to go but Udonna ran up and gripped the vines, trying to lean to where she could see his face. "You have to tell me about Clare. Is she alright?"

Her concerned voice stopped him slightly, and he pivoted to face her. If he could have seen his eyes, they would have scalded her. "I don't have to tell you anything," he growled. A pause, and he almost sighed. "She's alive, as far as I know."

The simple statement gave Udonna hope and she released the thorny vines, and stepped back. The vines had dug into her hands, and some places were cut ever so slightly.

More silence crossed them and Udonna could hear Koragg leaving. Then...

"Thank you."

Her voice was small against the dark, but large against the silence of the cave. Her hands were balled into fists. Part of her thankful, part of her resentful that this monster had tried to hurt her niece in any way before.

Koragg said nothing and finally his footfalls were out of range. Udonna sighed, laid back on the tablet, and blocked out any remaining light with her arm.

* * *

A/N: I hope this story is alright. It's not one of my more complex ones, but I'm trying to work up to an interaction with Imperious, some chapters where Clare has to take over being the sorceress in Rootcore, and Heir Apparent. Here's hoping I get there! Please review!


	3. Formidable

It was maybe a week into her capture and Udonna felt herself losing her ability to breathe. Every moment she felt a presence pass her chamber, she grew more tense and more afraid.

 _Don't show fear,_ she tried to tell herself. But it was no good. She was growing paranoid. _Keep going._

The Knight Wolf returned one day. He was angry, disgruntled. _If I could see your eyes,_ Udonna thought, _they'd probably be rimmed red._

"Your rangers are formidable," he remarked irritably. "They've defeated another of our brainless monsters."

"Mustn't talk that way," Udonna said, almost like a mocking sort of admonishment. "I thought these creatures were created by your master. Your Absolute God."

"Don't test me," he growled. For once, Udonna was glad for the vines acting like a barrier. He was angry, and Udonna reminded herself best to do as he said. "Believe me, serving my master is my ultimate purpose, but that doesn't mean that I entirely support the others who serve him. Imperious is treacherous, and Necrolai is far from competent enough or powerful enough to win against the rangers."

"So you believe yourself the best candidate?"

"I know that I'm the most worthy opponent for your rangers."

"Ah, I see. And you haven't defeated them yet."

Koragg made a motion that acted as a threatening advance. Against her willpower, Udonna flinched and quickly stepped back.

 _Lovely. Showing fear again._

The Knight smiled under his helmet. "As I said, don't test me."

"Not very honorable to threaten your defenseless opponent," Udonna spat, recovering from her lapse in composure.

"I do value honor," he began, "but you misunderstand me. You're dangerous even without your staff."

"How's that?"

"The rangers will be determined to find you. They'll be willing to fight harder to get you back."

"I'm dangerous as a captive. Doesn't make me seem very threatening. I'm hardly able to fight back."

There was a pause. And in truth, Koragg was considering her words. She was, in a way, right. He had been verbally sparring with her. Although, she had done the same to him. She was quick to react to whatever he said, ready to match it.

"I'll keep that in mind," Koragg said in a low voice before turning away. Udonna was surprised that she seemed to 'win' this encounter. There had been none since he informed her that Clare was alive, but he had come by now and again to 'check' on her.

Udonna watched him walk away, to the left she noticed. Always to the left. She wondered if that was the way out. With him gone, she sat back on the mockery of a bed and leaned back against the wall.


	4. Confrontation

_A moment escalates._

Sometimes, when Udonna was actually asleep, she would murmur and talk aloud. Koragg knew this. He thought it was a waste of oxygen. But he saw her again, as he was going to demand to know about the rangers as per Imperious's orders, having what he perceived was a nightmare.

Koragg had no need to sleep. He would sit and rest, but sleep wasn't a necessity. Like eating, he found it a waste of time.

But here was the sorceress, breathing heavily and murmuring little things like "don't go" and "no" over and over. It wasn't the first time. He had seen her a few times, just whispering. Little things that he couldn't quite hear.

And in a moment of curiosity, Koragg wants to ask her what was wrong. Not because he particularly cared about her welfare, though, he told himself. She was human. Whatever was wrong with her was nothing he _should_ care about.

A gasp for air and the sorceress startled away, breathing burdened. She didn't realize he was there at first, but he spoke, his voice harsh, "what is it?"

Udonna knew he wasn't possibly _concerned_ for her. He was heartless and cruel. He was a blind, apparently honorable follower of a creature, a master, with no honor whatsoever.

"Nothing," she said initially, before adding, "a dream." She didn't want him to go pressing on.

But he did.

"A dream about what?"

Why was he asking her? He didn't _care_. Was he going to use this against her?

And then a moment of anger followed. She didn't want to be thinking about exactly what had happened in her dream. Reliving the terror in her heart as her husband sank beneath the surface of the earth, her sister dying before her eyes. She didn't want to feel it, but she did.

"About someone your master had no qualms with killing," she replied angrily. She pushed off the bed and stood up, walking over to the barrier between them and standing where she could see the reflection of a glim of light in his visor.

The Knight knew that his master had killed. He had ordered the destruction of whole villages. But… Koragg didn't remember ever being a part of those battles. Was The Master just saving him? Did he want his monsters to prove themselves?

He surely wasn't going to apologize for The Master's actions, especially to this woman. She was from the _other_ side. The side that believed in that fantastical sense of _good._ Goodness didn't really exist. He would tell her so.

"Your side had no qualms killing monsters. They had lives as well."

Udonna was silent for the tiniest moment. That was true. But she then remarked, "they were bent on destroying our people. They were killing the guardians of the villages at night, without a fair fight."

"But that doesn't mean that your side hasn't killed."

"Your forces invaded. It was self-defense. I needn't remind you that children died. Men, women, children, everyone was a victim. If they weren't killed, then someone they loved were killed. Must I remind you that I lost my sister to that war."

"Your sister was The Gatekeeper," he replied. "She died in vain. As did everyone else who fought off our forces."

"Why weren't you there, then?" She demanded, furious that he had even gone so far as to suggest such a thing. "I'm sure you believe that if you were there you would have never been banished."

Koragg stopped. He _hadn't_ been there. He didn't remember any sorts of fights. Maybe a glimpse of fire? He didn't answer her.

She noticed. "Well? Were you so important that you couldn't fight back then?"

He didn't know. But he wasn't going to let her incessant badgering get to him. "I am The Master's most loyal servant. He didn't want to use my skills on your weak forces that died for nothing."

Udonna grasped the vines and looked through a sizable gap right where the Knight's eyes would be. "You listen to me. My sister did not die for nothing. My friends did not die for nothing. My _husband_ did not die for _nothing_."

 _Husband?_ Koragg wasn't expecting the sorceress to have been married. He didn't know why. "You sister was The Gatekeeper," he repeated, again. "The gates have cracked. And what was your husband? A soldier?"

"The leader of our armies," she shot back. "A warrior. Twice the warrior you'll ever be!"

Koragg leaned forward, a menacing move that Udonna was just too angry to care about. "I am The Master's best warrior. No warrior from the other side would have ever matched me. Not even the _leader of your armies._ "

"Leanbow would have beaten you. I know he would have."

"Leanbow?"

"That was his name. But you don't care about that, do you? You don't care about all the people your master has killed in his quest for power."

"They fought us. They were willing and able to fight and they were defeated. Your husband must have been no different. He must have been just another weak warrior."

Udonna released the vines but not her glare at Koragg. Finally, she stepped back and retorted, "Leanbow was not weak. He was a great man. I won't let you stain my memory of him."

"Fine. Imperious has given me orders. He's instructed me to ask you about the rangers' source of power."

"Who's Imperious?" That sounded so childish. The main part of the statement had been ignored.

Koragg, who greatly disliked Imperious, replied, "a new general."

"I see you were not promoted," Udonna said snidely.

He ignored her. "What do you know of the source of the rangers' power," he pressed again.

"Why do you ask me? You know I won't tell you."

"Then Imperious himself will ask you. And he isn't so kind."

He backed away, allowing Udonna to breathe a little more normally before he spoke again.

"And I will ask him about this _Leanbow_."

"You shouldn't bother. I do not need the reminder that he's gone."

He turned and left, but to the right this time. Udonna made a note of it.


	5. Betrayed

Udonna was braiding and unbraiding her hair.

It wasn't a particularly amusing activity, barely entertaining, but at least it was something to _do_. Her eyes had adjusted and readjusted every time she closed and opened them. Now she was just staring at her hair which somehow still looked red in the lack of light.

Some days she messed with the laces of her corseted top, some days pretended to draw runes on her arm. Casting runes might have gotten her out of the chamber, but she didn't have her magic, and runes were not her best skill.

Most times, however, she spent sitting on the bed, listening to water drop to the floor of the cave, and getting lost in thought. Some thoughts were painful, some were hopeful. She wondered what Clare was doing. Maybe the Rangers would teach her how to battle? None of them were quite so skilled in the various branches of magic that Udonna was. They could do simple conjuring, basic transfiguration, but they would not be able to teach Clare what she could.

Koragg, or someone, was walking down the corridor, footfall heavy. And, surprisingly, she heard a few other footsteps. Maybe Necrolai had come? Or someone else? Imperious? She still hadn't met the new general.

When they reached the blocked entrance to the cell, Udonna barely looked up. She saw Koragg and two hidiacs. But when she looked up again, she realized that the hidiacs were carrying someone who looked fairly familiar.

"Calindor," she breathed, getting up, a portion of hair still braided. She stood up as the vines receded, but she didn't dare approach. Just from body language, she knew that Koragg was irritated and she didn't dare evoke more rage from him.

Without a word, Calindor, his body weak and limbs limp, was tossed into the cell. Udonna rushed forward to catch him, but he was a bit heavy and she stumbled back a bit, finally kneeling to support his weight.

"Why?" She asked Koragg. It could have been _why have you done this?_ Or _Why are you allowing me to see him_ , but Koragg didn't feel like answering any questions.

"Imperious has given you half of an hour," he said.

Udonna nodded and the vines swallowed up the entrance. She still saw the glint of his armor as he and the hidiacs walked away.

Calindor stirred and looked up, dazed. "Udonna?"

"Calindor," she returned, helping him to sit up. "What's happened to you?"

"I've been a prisoner here. They captured me during the war after Daggeron turned on us," he said sadly. He looked rough. As if he had been beaten, which Udonna had no doubt was probably the case.

Daggeron. Daggeron. Had he betrayed them? Her heart sank as much as it possibly could. Her son, Bowen, could have been killed if that were the case. She tried to block that out, tried not to think about it. But if Daggeron had truly betrayed them, well…

"It's been twenty years," Udonna told him. "How could you be kept here so long?"

"It hasn't been easy. They starve you."

Udonna thought guiltily at the fact that she hadn't really starved while she had been here. Koragg was actually fairly good about bringing her at least an apple, maybe some berries, during the day. And, she noted, water.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replied carefully. "Truly."

"I'm tough, Udonna. Don't you worry."

Udonna offered a weak smile.

It was unbelievable. Twenty years and the man had survived that long. Maybe Leanbow had… _no._ That was wishful thinking and she absolutely knew it. Leanbow had died. Died. Died. Died. Died.

She chanted it in her head, remembering, for the hundredth time, that heart-wrenching feeling of watching your loved ones die.

"Udonna, what's wrong?"

The woman didn't respond immediately, instead, shaking her head.

"You're thinking about Leanbow, aren't you?"

Udonna stopped shaking her head and nodded sadly. "Yes," she breathed.

"I'm sorry, Udonna. But he's gone," he said. "He was… destroyed by the Master."

"Killed," she corrected him without thinking. "Leanbow was killed."

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was trying to be delicate."

"It's alright. I've long since accepted that fact."

Calindor put an arm around Udonna and offered her that weak smile in return. "You seem a little less distraught than I thought you'd be."

"I've had twenty years to process and grieve. It of course still devastates me to think about it, but…" she trailed off, finally finishing with, "I'll manage."

"Is Clare...?"

"She's still alive," Udonna said quickly. "She and I have been living in the forest, a little ways from the old village, in a place I created after The Great Battle."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. I had to tell her about her lineage some time ago, I forget how long, and she acted as the Gatekeeper for a short while. Niella's magic was used up, however."

Calindor took this in and asked, "do you think your powers have progressed to the point where _you_ could raise the gates?"

The question was strange. She hadn't really considered it too much. Surely it wasn't outside the realm of possibility for her captors to try something like it, she thought bitterly to herself.

"I'm… not sure," she said carefully. "I'm certainly stronger, but it wasn't my gift."

Calindor nodded but didn't say anything.

"You seem calm for someone whose release is indeterminate," he said finally. He was trying to be humorous, to make her laugh. He liked doing that when they were young. Udonna had once suspected he had a slight crush on her.

"I have faith that we'll win."

"We?"

"The new mystics. Rangers, as they're known now. They're quite a force," she said proudly. "I was surprised when the crack in the gates appeared. But the Xenotome foresaw the resurrection of the Mystic Force, and I knew I had to guide them. It's what Leanbow would have wanted."

"The Xenotome?"

"It's The Book of the Unknown. It's related to the Book of Prophecy in ancient texts. Mystic Mother gave it to me after the war."

"What's its purpose?"

"It's…" she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "the source of the Rangers' power."

Calindor stood up and paced. Udonna was surprised he could, the space was so small.

"What is it," she asked, drawing to her feet.

"Where is Rootcore?" He asked. Udonna was about to answer when something struck her.

"I never told you what it was called," she said evenly. Calindor turned to her, looking quizzical.

"What?"

"The base. I never told you it was called Rootcore."

Calindor smirked suddenly. Udonna's heart seemed to stop and she backed away as much as she could as Calindor stood there, seeming to change before her eyes. Her stance became defensive, but she knew that she would not be able to beat him in her current state. He was physically stronger than her before the war, his magic was probably so much more powerful now as well.

"You're right," he said in a low voice.

A dark energy coursed through him and in a moment, he was a monster. He looked like a mummy, jewels decorated him. Udonna knew what that meant. It was an ancient punishment. When you gave up your humanity, you were laden with gems to mark your greed and corruption.

"Calindor, what's happened to you," she asked, disbelieving what was happening.

"I am now known as Imperious," he snarled before raising the fan he was holding and preparing to cast a spell. Just as the tip of the fan began to glow with power, the vines again returned into the walls and Koragg stood there. Udonna couldn't see his face of course, because it was hidden by the visor, but she could feel something in him. Her senses could feel anger.

"I thought we agreed to leave the sorceress unharmed," he said gruffly. "The Master needs her alive."

Imperious lowered the fan, staring at the Knight.

He wanted to curse at the man for interrupting. This woman had always been such a pain in his side. She had turned his teacher soft, she had impaired the judgment of the leader of their forces. And she had convinced Leanbow against his strategy for the war. But he was grateful for one thing. She had been, indirectly, the reason that he had defected and joined the forces of darkness, granting him more power. And, he thought to himself, the reason they held Leanbow. Imperious was surely going to use Leanbow to bait her.

"Ah, you're right. She's a useful source of information and leverage. How could I forget?"

 _Source of information_ rung in Udonna's ears and she realized what she had done. She had told Imperious about the Rangers' power. The Underworld, The Master, and their forces were the reason behind every misery she had ever faced and she, even against her own morals and values, wanted to make Imperious and Koragg suffer. She despised this. She despised them in this moment.

"I can feel you wanting to attack us," Imperious gloated, watching her face now, "but without your magic and snow staff, you stand no chance. Are you willing to risk such a thing?"

Udonna remained silent, just glaring at him.

 _A pity_ , Imperious thought. If she _had_ decided to try something, he could have returned and attacked her back. _Her will is still as strong as ever._

"Come, Imperious. You have what you need."

Imperious gave one last chilling look at Udonna before turning and leaving the cell. Udonna kept up her defensive stance until they had both left and the vines covered the entrance again.

Yet another betrayal. Udonna was tired of them. She couldn't take it. But then she realized that if Calindor had turned to the dark side, he had most certainly lied to her about Daggeron. Bowen could still be alive.

And knowing what she had done by telling Calindor what she had, she still felt a guilty sense of hope for her son.


	6. The Focus Shifts

We take a break from the Underworld for a moment. This is a short chapter.

* * *

Clare shakes as she faces the man before her. He had come into Rootcore saying he was looking for Udonna, that he was a friend from before the Great Battle. Clare was skeptical from the beginning due to his dismissal of her. He treated her poorly and Clare was not a fan of that.

" _This is the Xenatome?" He asked her as he approached the book._

 _They were alone. The rangers were facing a villain named Jester, she thought. Trouble in the city, of course._

" _Yes," Clare replied. "How do you know of it? I thought that Mystic Mother gifted it to Udonna after the battle."_

The man had laughed a hollow laugh, one that was filled with malice. Quickly, he cast a spell meant to hurt her, but in a moment of clarity, Clare cast a protective shield.

 _How did I?_ But there was no time for that. The man, Calindor as he had been introduced, began to morph in front of her. His humanity stripped away and he was a mummy like creature. She blanched. This was the Imperious creature that had attacked the rangers before.

"Foolish child!" He spat before casting another spell.

However, unexpectedly, Clare dodged his spell and rolled to the side.

 _Thank you, rangers,_ she thought.

The rangers may not have been able to teach her magic, but they began to teach her self-defense. She was not going to let this monster have the Xenatome without a fight.

"You're just as pesky as Niella!" He cried out, angry. Clare short a spell meant for vanishing at him, and he disappeared in a shower of golden light.

She glanced at the Xenatome, finding it unharmed.

Clare felt victorious for all of two seconds before she felt herself freeze, eyes still cast on the book. She tried to move, but found herself immobilized.

Imperious appeared from the air, laughing. "Your efforts were wasted. The Xenatome is mine!" He declared, reaching forward to destroy the book.

A shock of magic, light and burning, shook through his hands and he recoiled back.

"A protection spell. How annoying. No matter, the Rangers will be powerless once I've destroyed it."

And he set to breaking the seal over the book.

* * *

The barrier broke and Clare watched helplessly as the spell finally broke.

"At last!" Imperious cried, making a lunge to destroy the book once and for all.

A blast of golden magic sent him back, reeling.

A man stood with the rangers. Dark haired, wearing the clothes of an older warrior.

Clare felt herself free of her own spell and stood up quickly, ready to engage in another fight.

"Daggeron!"

"Calindor, you traitor!" The man barked, standing tall.

"I am now known as Imperious," he snarled.

Daggeron, as Imperious had called him, took a stance against him, but Imperious waved him off.

"This is not the time or place," he intoned before vanishing himself.

* * *

Clare made the man a pot of tea and offered him a seat at the kitchen table. It was late and the rangers had gone home for the night.

"Your name is Daggeron?"

"Yes. I'm a friend of Udonna's and was a friend of your mother's"

"Oh. I see." Clare set a tray of biscuits down in front of him and sat opposite.

Clare had set up the guest room for him to stay in, so it was official that he would stay in Rootcore. The old village had been torn apart by the battle, and no one that Daggeron knew still resided there.

She didn't want to think of why.

"Do you know where Udonna is?" He asked.

Clare shook her head. Then she corrected herself. "We're pretty sure she's in the Underworld," she said in a small voice. "There was an incident, and we couldn't save her."

"Well, what does the crystal ball say?"

"It shows darkness. And it has shown darkness since she disappeared."

"As long as it doesn't show white, it should be alright."

"What's that mean," Clare asked. "Isn't that her color?"

Daggeron looked down before stating, "it's the Mystic's color for death. It means other things, such as purity and heaven, but it also means death. When you die, and you've lived a good life, you're graced with the honor of wearing white garb."

"I didn't know that."

"Udonna wears white for her role as a white sorceress, don't worry. But if _something_ were to happen, you would certainly see white in the crystal ball."

Clare also didn't want to think of that.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," she said softly before turning away.

Daggeron nodded to her and let her leave. There was no point in asking her more questions. It was obvious that she was anxious about everything.

"Good night, Daggeron," she called out, trying to sound hopeful.

Daggeron knew that tone. He had heard it too many times from Udonna whenever Leanbow went out to fight.


	7. Time Passes

There are many things that get better with time. Fine wine. Some cheeses. Relationships.

But for Udonna, the more time passed, the more bitter she became about her lamentable situation. She wasn't one to pity herself normally, but after so much time of just sitting and feeling more and more concerned about Clare and the rangers, she grew restless.

It was just like any other day, maybe a few days after the Imperious incident, and Udonna mentally admonishing herself for losing a little faith in the rangers.

The vines parted and Udonna looked up sharply. There stood the Knight Wolf.

Udonna felt a little silly with him looking down at her, just sitting on her little bed, foot tapping slightly at the right ankle. She had decided to braid all of her hair over her shoulder, and she was pretty sure the entire mess of it was uneven. It wasn't as if she could really know. No mirror was available to her.

"Sorceress. Come with me."

Udonna glared up at him but obliged after a moment. "Where, might I ask, would you be taking me?"

Koragg didn't answer immediately but eventually came out with, "my chambers. I have things I would like to discuss."

The sound of it wasn't something Udonna particularly liked, but what could she do? She wasn't in any shape to fight back. So, relenting, she walked to him and allowed herself to be lead down a few corridors. To the left. She noted that. Now she would know where this pathway lead.

She was unsure of why Koragg stood so he was guarding her somewhat. It seemed a little excessive to her. But once they entered the chambers, she understood. Her Snowstaff was mounted on the wall. This had been where she was when she had been captured before.

"Sit." He ordered. There was what looked like a table made of a tablet of stone and two chairs. They didn't really seem like Koragg's style, old and made from wood, and Udonna wondered if they had only been brought in for this meeting. She certainly didn't remember them at all.

Udonna wasn't too keen on being ordered around, but of course, the same logic as earlier applied and she sat down.

Koragg sat across from her, and she wondered what he was going to say to her. What he was going to demand next.

Information? She had already let it slip with Imperious. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Hopefully.

"The Great Battle."

It was a statement.

"What about it?"

"I want to know what happened."

Udonna rolled her eyes, irritated, feeling he was feigning this ignorance. "You weren't there, I know. Why do you have an interest?"

"I do not need to answer, sorceress."

"Then I don't find a reason to tell you."

Koragg made a sound, almost like a growl. It didn't really deter Udonna, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, grip vice-like.

"You forget that you are a prisoner. You answer to me."

Inside, Udonna shrunk back a little. But she began to speak carefully.

"The Underworld's gates rose up from the depths by the power of the Gatekeeper before my sister. He believed that humanity was a stain on the earth and decided to raise the gates to let the monsters and demons destroy the humans."

The Knight's grip loosened and Udonna felt her heart rate slow significantly.

"He died as a result and Mystic Mother bestowed the Gatekeeper's duty on to my sister. She had already exhibited the strengths to be a gatekeeper from childhood, but the position had already been filled by the man who rose the gates."

"His name?"

"Isirus. He was the youngest village elder on our council."

The name rang a bell to Koragg, but he couldn't quite place it. The way the woman said it. It was icy, but somehow he could still hear a hint of warmth. It was as if she couldn't shake it. For some reason, he could hear it. Like an echo of the past. What a foolish thought. Every other part of her was able to conceal her natural inclination to nurture, but her voice was one of the things that wouldn't leave him.

"And then?"

"And as the monsters slowly crept from the depths, warrior fought them. They were weak at first, but slowly they grew in power. The Mystic Force rose to the challenge. Mystic Mother blessed them with gifts of the ancient titans."

"Explain the Titans."

Udonna hesitated and she felt the grip on her arm tighten just slightly.

"They're creatures imbued with angelic energy. Before there was Mystic Mother, there was magic roaming freely, sometimes overseen by the Tribunal. The Titans were once ancient warriors who gave their lives to fight the darkness. As a reward, they were immortalized."

Which doesn't seem like a reward, Udonna had always thought. She knew that death was part of the cycle of life. Though, she admitted, some people were taken too soon.

"Continue about the war."

"The Mystic Force rose to the challenge of the monsters. Monsters, as you know, are born with demon's blood. The more blood they spilled outside the Underworld, the more likely it was that monsters could grow and spawn."

"Your husband led the Mystic Force."

"Yes," she said with an edge. The warmth was almost gone, but not entirely snuffed. Koragg believed it was due to her resilient love for her husband.

"My husband led the Mystic Force and fought against the Dark. The armor was different, as were the types of spells used, but the elements were the same. And they fought bravely."

"Tell me more about Leanbow."

And, surprisingly, he let go of her arm.

"Don't you want to hear about the rest of the battle?"

Udonna began to pick at her nails at the order. She didn't want to be discussing her husband with this warrior. He belonged to the side that had killed him.

But she did it anyway.

"He was a great man. Kind. Honest."

Koragg just kept staring at her, and she felt slightly self-conscious to continue.

"He was honorable. Something that you seem to heavily value."

"I do heavily value it."

"Your Empire seems to have a different way of thinking about it. Your superiors do not seem honorable to me."

"They do not speak for me. When The Master rises, I will be his right hand."

"You say that," Udonna taunted, "but with your inability to enact any true plan, will you be able to defend your position?"

Koragg grew angry but restrained himself. "I am The Master's most loyal warrior. I live to serve him. He will reward me."

Udonna did not want to say anything else on the matter, but she nodded. Not in agreement, but in acknowledgment.

"What else about him?"

"He was a good person. What more should I say?"

Koragg wasn't exactly certain what he was expecting. Of course, the woman would have nothing but good to say about him. Death seemed to do that. It would erase the faults of the deceased.

"Is there anything else," she asked.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

Udonna looked up, surprised. "Yes…" She replied guardedly.

Koragg nodded and said, "anything?"

"I suppose anything that's edible."

Koragg nodded and left. Udonna couldn't believe he had. She was left alone? But, in that moment, she didn't want to run. Where would she go? She couldn't face any of the creatures here alone, could she?

So, resigned, she sat and unbraided her hair.

When Koragg returned he was surprised. It was Imperious who had wagered she would try to escape. And when she attempted, Koragg knew Imperious would try to pull something. And seeing her sitting there, a bit nervous from the look of it, he was glad. As she had pointed out, she wasn't much of a thread. Maybe someday he would learn the rest of the story, just to hear her talk.

 _What?_

Koragg couldn't believe he had just thought that. And then the woman looked up at him in the entrance, standing there with a tray of some sort. Koragg also couldn't believe that he had been staring at her.

But there was something that he couldn't quite place. Like he was fighting something off, and suddenly he couldn't think about it anymore. As if he were incapable.

Udonna was still looking at him curiously, and he entered at set the tray down. It wasn't fruit, surprisingly. It was a soup. Like a beat soup of some sort. Red colored. It made sense. They grew underground.

Koragg watched her pick up the antique spoon set beside it and take a spoonful. She didn't have anything to say about it. It was slightly fruity still, but she couldn't quite understand the exact flavor. It was too many fruits and vegetables put together.

While she thought about the food, The Knight thought of something else. _Her hair._

Why was he just staring at it? It looked the same as human hair. A rare color, however. Red. An auburn? Not that he was an expert on female hair color. But even with days, weeks, in the underworld, she had managed to break apart the tangles and it curled ever so slightly. She didn't look as visually magical as she had when they first encountered each other. With the braids and elegant waves that turned to curls. She looked more mortal.

"What are you staring at," she asked him, looking up.

Koragg didn't know what to say, so he grunted and said, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's none of your business what I think about."

"No, it's not. But I'm allowed some curiosity, am I not?"

He wanted to say no, but curiosity seemed harmless enough.

She took another bite as she watched him, but her eyes grew wide as she took something from between her teeth. She immediately turned away from him, hand over her mouth.

"What was in this?"

"Imperious had it made."

The woman hastily dug her spoon into the bottom of the bowl and fished out some solid pieces which Koragg couldn't identify. She poured them onto the tray and a look of hurt crossed her face.

"Pomegranate seeds," she said angrily.

Every time she let her guard down she was deceived. She was good and tired of it.

"Pomegranates are grown in the Pit's hidden garden."

"I'm sure," she replied coldly.

And Koragg wanted to shiver slightly at her tone. The warmth was gone. She was truly angry, icy, so icy that it burned. Her eyes were the same way. Showing a contained wrath.

"I'm sure you know the myth about pomegranates," she stated coldly.

Koragg did not know. "I don't."

"They're used to tie people to The Underworld," she spat. "Once you eat a pomegranate seed, you are bound to return to The Underworld. Depending on how many you eat, you may be confined forever."

Behind his mask, Koragg felt a sense of… guilt? That wasn't anything he felt before. But he knew what it was? That wasn't something he could explain.

She pushed the tray away and bit her lip.

"I could bring you something else," he offered.

Udonna just shook her head and looked at her hands in her lap. Why couldn't Calindor, no, Imperious, leave her alone? Hadn't he done enough?

He was a force of evil now. Nothing from the past mattered. When he gave her flowers for the birth of her son, or when he offered to escort her one night while Leanbow was out. It didn't matter.

"I need to take you back."

"Yes, of course," Udonna said numbly.

"Or…"

"Or?"

"I could give you a cell with more room. And light."

Udonna couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a weak offer of accommodation.

"Where?"

"Here. Not in this chamber exactly, but close by. I would cast a seal on the entrance to prevent your escape. But there would be light."

Udonna valued light. She didn't want to feel so claustrophobic anymore. "Alright," she agreed, the anger she felt earlier washing away slowly.

" _Alright."_

And from that night on, she found herself close to Koragg's chambers, sitting in a lighter, larger cell with an entrance no larger than a doorway. Koragg made good on his promise to cast a seal over the entrance. Every time Udonna approached it, she felt a surge of energy that seemed to repel her.

But the difference was every now and again, Koragg would stop to talk to her. And now and again, he would stare at her hair. Wisps. Which she maintained better now that he had granted her a brush.


	8. There was a story she somehow told

Koragg entered his chambers, with a soft step. He never knew if the sorceress was sleeping. She seemed to be more at ease as of late and he was often checking on her and bringing her food. He refused at this point to let anyone else give her anything he didn't approve of. Imperious had made sure of that fact with her treachery.

As he approached her… cell… he noticed her form lying across the small rock formation that served as a bed. She seemed in light sleep, as she was murmuring little things. Koragg knew not what they meant, other than small whispers of the name Leanbow. Koragg actually wished he could have met the warrior, maybe dueled him, for the sorceress spoke so highly of him.

Koragg laid down his shield and sword, a distinctive metallic sound ringing over the cavern, and Udonna woke with a start. She looked up, seeing Koragg watching her, and she grew a little wary. He did not frighten her as he once did. In fact, if she had to say anything about the progression of their relationship, she would say he was turning soft on her. He didn't threaten her as much for conversation, but perhaps that was because she wouldn't let him. She would speak openly about little things. She talked about magic, for she knew it differently than him. He knew spells of combat and attack, while she had delved into what magic truly was at its source. Unfortunately, that meant her knowledge in his area of study was lacking as she was not originally a fighter. In actuality, as she told him, her primary occupation was a healer and supplier.

"Koragg," she said in a soft voice. There was no edge to it. She was faintly, not completely, open to company. It was dark there, and Udonna might be left alone for quite awhile without much to talk about. She didn't feel able to converse with herself much, unsure who would hear her. If Koragg were to leave for multiple days then he was certain to have a hidiac bring her some form of food. It was typically some form of fruit. He fed her, but obviously it was no luxary.

One of the things he did, besides making sure she was kept decently fed, was cast a renewal spell on her once she persuaded him. It made her feel more alive. Not alive enough to escape, she wasn't quite prepared for that, but it made her feel a little cleaner, at least mentally.

Koragg was now sitting in the stone chair that stood a fair distance from the opening to Udonna's cell. He watched her rise and swing her legs over the edge of the formation, still a little clumsy from coming out of sleep.

"I want you to tell me a story," he said simply.

Udonna wasn't sure she heard him right. What an odd request. "A story? What kind of story?"

Koragg sat in silence, as if he hadn't thought this through already. Finally, he said, "A story about you."

There wasn't much she specifically wanted to share with him. He was still her captor, no matter the familiarity with a range of other topics they had spoken of together.

"I don't know what you want me to talk about," she said in short, trying to avoid the subject.

Koragg huffed, at least that's what Udonna thought. "You've talked to me about the war. Tell me about you. I've heard you defend your husband with a great deal of passion. Tell me about him."

"I don't have a care to," she said warily.

"Do it regardless," he told her.

No matter how much she didn't want to, she began to speak. Why was she doing this? But her words fell out and she had no way, she thought, to stop them.

"We met during a ceremony," Udonna recalled. "During a summer solstice. There were lanterns lit and flags flying and the sky was turning the sort of dusty shade of pink before we knew the light was to be extinguished."

Somehow this sounded familiar to Koragg. He wasn't one for staring at sunsets in the least. Maybe he had noticed the shade of pink she spoke of on the field of battle. But how would he have known at all about the laterns?

"I was maybe eighteen. I had seen all the lights and festivities before, but knowing it was the night I met Leanbow made it seem… more magical." She stopped, wondering again why she was telling him. Maybe it was because she wanted to reaffirm that that was how it happened. She hadn't talked about this to anyone in years.

"He was the lantern lighter that year. There's always a spectacular lantern in the village center, primed to be lit just as dusk falls. He lit the fire with such drama, I found it both endearing and a bit of an overkill."

He said nothing then, just stared ahead. It wasn't at her at all. He was just listening, so Udonna continued.

"And he stood proudly as the fire danced around the lantern, finally settling in its core and erupting into a great flame. It was the most impressive show I had ever seen. And when it was done he stared right into my eyes. I blushed, I know I did. I know because my sister told me I did.

"Afterwards he approached me, almost a little timid. But he faked confidence and held out his hand to take mine. He kissed it, and his lips felt hot. I shouldn't have been surprised, he was close to that fire for quite a while. And he just looked at me and talked about how I looked. All good things."

Koragg made a slow turn of the head to look at her. He was astonished suddenly that he could picture her.

There was no mistake, he could see in his mind this woman who he had in his captivity, dark red hair in a twist, silver robes draped across her, and his mind told him the word _goddess_. It was so incredibly unexplainable. He wouldn't have had that thought himself. He only saw humans, and here she was a human without magic, as lowly creatures, pests that the Earth should be rid of. He shouldn't have even known what she looked like. Her watery blue eyes looking at him, and he was back out of his thoughts, watching her become a little flustered as she tried to tell the next part. Maybe it was because he was staring at her? He couldn't tell.

"-and we danced. We danced by lantern light, straining our eyes to see. I couldn't recall his face immediately after that night. But his eyes had taken me by surprise and I found that I couldn't break my memory of them. Dark, a mix of the color of the forest and the color of amber by firelight. I was…" She stopped, wanting to say enthralled. He probably thought her dumb already, going on after she told him she wouldn't.

"You were…" he pressed, mostly to try and show his engagement in her story. He didn't know why he needed to prove he was listening, but the sorceress seemed to calm her mind, a look of contemplation on her face becoming less strained and more relaxed.

"I was transfixed by his charming appearance."

"And did you marry him after that?"

"Eventually. My mother and father were against it. My mother, who did call herself a witch, promised to curse him should he break my heart."

"Would she have done it?"

"Perhaps. She was a force to be reckoned with. My mother was always dressed like Gaia, the Greek deity of the Earth. Green robes, more of a dress really, with tall tan boots caked with mud. No one said a word about them because they took one look at her face and eyes, her hair a deep red, aflame in any sort of light, and sharp blue eyes, the color of an oncoming storm."

"Your father's threat?"

"He said he would duel him. Wouldn't that be something?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh, yes." Udonna felt silly for even suggesting he may know. He father had long since died, as had her mother.

"He was skilled in combat, an old armory and knight apprentice. He never carried on with his craft, favoring a life of hunting. He was from a prestigious family, but he found himself an adept hunter and it brought honor to his family."

"So there was no duel, I take it?"

"Never. Leanbow fought tirelessly to prove he was worthy of my hand. He brought me rare gifts from his travels as a future knight. He wanted me to have anything that reminded him vaguely of myself. Ice stones, moon lilies, snow roses, anything beautiful was mine, he said. I didn't need all those gifts. Most died eventually or were lost in the battle."

"I see."

"Why do you care about any of this. I would have thought I'd bored you by now."

 _I find you fascinating,_ he could have said. He wanted to tell her so, but to do so would be a stain on his reputation. He would find himself at risk even with Imperious.

"I don't particularly care," he said gruffly. "It's a way to pass time."

Udonna nodded, knowing that she was spilling her story to him without much remorse. Although it was beginning to creep up to her now, pulling at the edges of her heart and telling her this wasn't right.

"Shall I leave it there," she asked. "You've no interest in earnest so I may stop if you'd rather plot another attack."

"When were you married?"

Udonna sighed. "I was twenty-four."

"Is that a long time to wait?"

"By our village standards, yes."

"Did you-"

"Tell me about you."

Udonna wasn't in the mood to share more. It was now a regret, a full regret, that she had given so much information on herself.

"There isn't much to tell," he said.

"Nothing of your past? You don't remember anything?"

"No. I don't. And I don't care to remember, either. Whoever I was before The Master is not worth my time."

"I don't believe that."

"You should."

Udonna sat stunned, and silence had fallen over both of them. She didn't want to say anything more, for fear of upsetting him. It wasn't as much a fear but a general sympathy. Why must she be cruel when he's been fairly kind to her, or as kind as a captor could be?

"I didn't mean-"

"Imperious wishes to see you."

His words were abrupt against her ears.

"What?"

"He wishes to see you."

The sorceress did not care for what Imperious wanted. She thought about how unthreatening Calindor had been as a youth, training with Leanbow. But then she remembered how he had deceived her.

"Will I get the pleasure," she said that word with a venom, "of having a visit from him?"

"He's to see you in the great chamber."

"Now?"

"Not quite yet. In fact, I was not to tell you so quickly."

"Oh."

He looked at her, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap. She had begun to pick at her fingernails again.

"I must go," he said, standing quickly.

Udonna was surprised to see him walking towards her. He would tower over her if she continued to sit, so she stood, hoping to feel less small in his presence.

"I'll see to it that someone brings you food. And when Imperious summons you, I shall be there."

It wasn't a promise of protection, but at least it seemed to be the slightest of reassurances. That was strange to think that his being there when she could die would bring her comfort, but she accepted it. He left, catching a glimpse of her eyes, muted in color but dazzling none to less.

He wasn't wrong when he said someone would bring her food. Unfortunately for Udonna, the sight of them gave her chills.

"White Sorceress." Her title was as if an insult.

"What can I do for you Necrolai?"


	9. A Visit From An Unwelcome Visitor

A/N: I guess it's a two chapter morning.

* * *

Necrolai scoffed at Udonna's attempt to be civil. The vampire queen wasn't a very civil person.

"I've brought you a pomegranate," she said mockingly. She tossed it through the entry way.

Udonna caught it but didn't eat it. She knew better. She had told Koragg the curse of pomegranates back when Imperious had tried to condemn her to the Underworld.

"Aren't you going to eat it? You must be hungry." Her voice was filled with hatred and malice. The white sorceress had no place her, and certainly not when Koragg was becoming weaker (softer) because of her.

"I have no desire to tie myself to this place," Udonna stated plainly.

"Why not? You're never going to leave here."

A sinking feeling overcame Udonna, a false hopelessness spreading across her mind.

"You don't know that," Udonna combated.

Necrolai again scoffed. "Do you really think your pesky rangers will save you? You're trapped here and they're not faring too well. They're growing tired, weaker, weary. I don't know how much more they can take."

"Don't try to dishearten me," Udonna said with a strength. "The rangers are capable of anything."

"I won't try to break that illusion you have. Just know this: when we defeat them, and we have no more use for you, I will have a say in what happens to you. And depending on my mood, you will either die, or…"

"Or?" Udonna didn't know what would be worse than death.

"Or I turn you into a minion for me. I'll turn your rangers first, or perhaps I'll make them watch as I turn you."

"You're sick."

"I know how to strike your heart. You may have weakened our _greatest_ warrior, but I will see to it that his weakness is only a temporary lapse. As much as I dislike him, he is formidable."

"I would agree," Udonna said without meaning to.

"Don't try to deny that you've grown soft for him. I used to hear you curse to yourself about being trapped down in the Underworld. I don't get the pleasure of listening to your hushed voice, hurling insults at your situation. It's almost a shame, really."

The sorceress wasn't sure what to say at that. She didn't like either what the vampire was saying about her growing ease around Koragg or that Necrolai knew Udonna's patterns and even paid attention. She thought no one could hear her.

"You wouldn't survive an attempt at escape."

"I'm not planning one."

"I know you will eventually. And when that happens, Imperious will get the satisfaction of condemning you to some fate. Hopefully as my slave but you never know."

Udonna had a chill run up her body. It went through her arms mostly, which were fidgeting with a scrap of her blouse.

"Thank you for that warning?"

"It's a prophecy."

"And if I don't plan to escape?"

Necrolai grinned in the sickest way, twisting a knot in Udonna's nervousness.

"Then Imperious will get to test his newest theory."


End file.
